


Deal

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is tired of Dean being pulled down by his memories of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really set at any specific time, and is as if God never went AWOL.

Dean was having one of his moments.

Not the moments where he's drunk, or hungry, or horny, or angry.

No, one of the moments where he was just... empty.

He never laughed any more, hardly ever giving a real smile. He was on autopilot, his heart no longer in anything.

Sam already tried to talk to him, but Dean just shook his head and pulled away, going back to looking at the wall, or out the window.

Castiel had tried giving him food, but the hunter didn't react to it. He even sat down in front of him and stared him, getting into his personal space. Dean didn't push him away and complain.

It took a while for the Angel to understand what was wrong with his human charge. When he tried to ask Sam about it, the younger brother wouldn't answer him.

Castiel stood in front of Dean, who was sitting on the bed. "Dean, please." He lifted up his hand, touching the side of the human's face lightly. "Is it... Hell again?"

When Dean pulled away roughly, Castiel let his hand drop down to his side, his expression turning pained. He hated when Dean pulled away from him. If it were in anger, then he could deal with that. But not in pain. It was his job to erase the man's pain, and he was failing.

"I will fix this, Dean. I promise." Castiel took one more look at Dean before turning and walking out of the motel room, Sam watching him.

The Angel went behind the building, his eyes on the sky above him. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Father, please. It's Castiel. I... I need your help."

He waited a few moments before trying again. "I wish to make a deal."

Castiel sensed the change almost as soon as he finished speaking. The air around him became heavier, pushing on him as if gravity decided to give up.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly God was in front of him. He had no vessel, and instead was just a flare of brightness. Castiel put his hand in front of his face, the light almost blinding.

"I do not usually make deals, Castiel." The voice was light, airy, but had a strongness to it.

The Angel nodded. "I know, but please." When God didn't respond, he ground his teeth together. "If you do not make the deal, then I will go to a Crossroad's Demon, instead."

God let out an exasperated breath. "You are that serious about this?"

"I am."

"Alright, then. What is it that you want?"

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. "I... I want to take Dean's memories. Of Hell."

God hesitated. "Why?"

"They plague him. It is too much for his human mind. And I believe it is breaking him." Castiel dropped his hand, forcing himself to look at the shining light. "It is my job to fix him."

"Hmm. Are you sure about this, Castiel? Hell is not to be taken lightly."

Castiel glanced away. "I am aware. Please, God. I-I need to help Dean."

God's light dimmed slightly. "Very well."

As a shape of a hand reached out to him, the Angel tensed, squeezing his eyes closed. He felt the light grab his head, and then the memories pushed into it.

It was horrifying.

Castiel gasped and fell to his knees, his eyes snapping open at the pain that filled him. He felt a sound come out of his mouth as his head went back, feeling every cut of a knife, every breaking of bone.

Dimly, he felt God's light pool around him before disappearing. "I hope that it is worth it, my son."

Castiel fell forward, numbly putting his hands out to catch himself. He pulled in a sharp breath, his mind going to one of the memories he had of Dean smiling. "It will be," he whispered, answering God's question.

Because Dean would smile again.


End file.
